world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
012914doirseriad
09:02 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering carewornAstro1ogist CA at 21:02 -- 09:02 GA: heeey seriad 09:02 GA: hows it goin 09:02 CA: Helloo Dooir! 09:03 GA: so, have you guys completed your quest yet? 09:03 CA: Um, noo. 09:04 GA: heheh i guess you cant without that calf 09:04 GA: are yall gonna kill your denezin? 09:04 GA: denizen? 09:04 CA: We soort oof can't, we foorgoot a calf, Libby tooook it and then she left us all, akldkjahfaoofhooea sh in the brain. 09:04 GA: denenenene 09:04 CA: I guess. 09:05 GA: ha, so, um, nothing is happening on your land either... 09:06 GA: null and balish are shenaniganing with twinks, and getting themselves killed or something 09:06 CA: Noo, pretty much all we can doo is drink and be useless. 09:06 CA: OOh noo! Are they alright? 09:07 GA: idk youll have to ask them 09:07 GA: null did something and now shes in the twilight zone? and i think balish is turning into an evil clown? 09:07 CA: OOh... A "subjuggulatoor" They're pretty scary... 09:08 GA: yeah, but other than that i think theyre both okay 09:09 GA: balish hooked up with libby and null hooked up with jack and now theyre enemies maybe 09:09 GA: seems like everyones hooking up around here 09:09 CA: Hehe... Yeah... 09:10 CA: But um... Dooes Nullar, Dooes she still have her eyes? 09:10 GA: she said shes blind in the twilight zone but her dream self still has eyes 09:10 GA: er, jack took her waking self's eyes like, a month ago 09:10 CA: I... OOh... 09:11 GA: its not your fault though 09:11 GA: well, i mean, it sort of is, but its not like 100% your fault 09:11 GA: only like 30% 09:11 CA: Thanks Dooir... I... guess... 09:13 GA: heheh im the best at making people only somewhat blame themselves 09:14 CA: Soo, did yoou need soomething... impoortant >=;oo 09:14 GA: ;? 09:14 GA: i mean, i probably need a few things 09:14 GA: probably a 1-up, maybe some more grist, and an alchemiter 09:15 GA: oh, oh 09:15 GA: um 09:15 CA: W-Well, I um, can't proovide... ANY oof that... 09:15 GA: ohh, um 09:15 GA: heheh were you saying something there with that wink? 09:15 GA: that i totally missed 09:16 CA: Was I? >=;oo 09:16 GA: that is the question ;o ;o 09:17 CA: >=;oo well then... maybe~ 09:17 CA: (did I use the ~ coorrectly>) 09:18 GA: i dont know, i dont think i like tildes much any more 09:18 GA: i thought they were cool before but now i think otherwise 09:18 GA: so no, you used it incorrectly. becuase you used it at all, hehe 09:19 CA: OOh! OOkay... I proomise I'll try harder! 09:19 GA: heheh uh okay ;o 09:21 CA: >=;oo I haven't used soo many winks in a while... 09:21 GA: yeah i usually dont wink much but right now i just wanna ;o ;) all day 09:21 GA: i mean um 09:21 GA: uh, heheh, uh 09:22 CA: Y-Yeah! 09:23 GA: man, scarlets gonna have quite the episode this week 09:23 CA: Heheheh, I remember this oone time... well, I say that like it was a while agoo but... 09:24 CA: This oone time! At the um, Gooooblebeast feast, I really thoought I wanted too be matesprits with yoou! Isn't that silly! heheh. 09:24 GA: um, uh, hehe, wow 09:24 GA: thats quite the thing to say 09:25 GA: um, haha, well maybe i can make that wish come true, haha 09:25 CA: >=;oo 09:26 GA: wow thats... probably the sappiest thing ive ever said 09:26 GA: heheh ;o ;o 09:26 CA: Yes, I can feel the sap. It's making my coomputing device like super sticky. 09:26 GA: pffft 09:27 GA: im making your computing device super sticky? 09:27 GA: eheheheh 09:27 CA: What? 09:27 GA: n-nothing 09:28 CA: Tell me! 09:28 GA: omfg no 09:28 CA: Please! I'll... smooooch yoou >=;oo 09:28 GA: nope nope nope not telling 09:29 GA: i can never tell the joke i just told 09:29 GA: it is bad. shh. 09:29 CA: >=:c 09:30 GA: maybe i can convince you to smooch me for another rea- no actually im not saying that thing either 09:30 GA: noping the heck out of that sentence because omfg 09:30 GA: i have to leave there are important justice reasons bye 09:30 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering carewornAstro1ogist CA at 21:30 -- 09:30 CA: Bye! ;oo 09:30 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 21:30 --